Running Back
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Brokenhearted Randy Orton runs into an old co-worker who turns out to be heartbroken too. His night starts out bad, but the more he talks to her, the better his night gets. Especially after he hears her little confession. Randy/Stacy oneshot.


A/N: I saw the news about Randy and Stacy's split ups and this came to mind. I have been sort of an anti-Rancy fan, but I am starting to like them. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Running Back

* * *

Randy Orton couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just got off the phone with Sam and he couldn't believe he just heard the two words he never would've expected. "It's Over."

He heard the words, but he still couldn't register those words in his head. He must've been dreaming. There was no way that Sam would want a divorce.

Randy knew what he wanted to do. The blue eyed superstar wanted to go to the bar and get shitfaced. That's what he did whenever something horrible happened. Or would get high as the sky. Randy didn't exactly have the best experience last time he got high, so getting drunk was his best option.

The Apex Predator grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet and went to waste the night away.

* * *

Stacy Keibler was in a local bar in Hampton, VA hanging out with some of her girlfriends so she could get her mind off of Hollywood hunk: George Clooney. She was dancing with them when she saw a very familiar figure walk through the door. It was her ex-boyfriend onscreen: Randy Orton.

Last thing she remembered about Randy was that bars weren't really his thing. She knew he preferred clubs. Well, it had been eight years since she last seen him. Things can always change.

Stacy found herself excusing herself to go and talk to the man known as the Viper. She wanted to talk to him and see what's been going on with him.

* * *

Randy thought his eyes were decieving him. He could've sworn that he just saw Stacy Keibler. The more he walked towards the bar to get a drink, the more he realized that it was actually her.

It intrigued him that she was in Hampton too. The brown haired man wondered what in the world brought her here in all places. She was supposed to be with George Clooney. So why wasn't she with him?

He was going to talk to her, but apparently she had read his mind because she was on the way to come sit with him at the bar.

* * *

"Randy," Stacy said. "Long time, no see."

Randy took a sip of the beer he had just ordered and looked at the blonde. "Stacy." He acted nonchalant, but his body was nervous as hell.

"What brings you here to Hampton?" Stacy asked. "I thought you would be heading back to Missouri see your family."

Randy just looked at her. His viper eyes boring through her.

"I'm sorry. Did I something wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be sucking George's dick or something?" Randy asked with an angry tone. "Leave me the hell alone, ok?"

"George and I broke up, you asshole." Stacy started gaining tears in her eyes and Randy started feeling guilty. They had just started talking for the first time in years and it wasn't turning out so well.

"I'm sorry," The Apex Predator apologized. "Sam and I are getting divorced."

The former WWE diva's mouth dropped. "You are kidding, right?"

"Afraid not," Randy replied. He took another swig of his beer. "Can't say I'm surprised. I'm always on the road. I barely have anytime for family. I'm really thinking about quitting soon. I already have two strikes against me, and I'm pretty sure I will have my third one soon."

"When did you start being heavy on drugs and alcohol?" The blonde questioned. When she was there, she didn't remember Randy being that heavy on them. "I did not think that you were that kind of guy."

"It started after you left."

"That could be another reason why Sam wants a divorce. She probably didn't think that it was good for her to be around you when you are doing that stuff."

Randy rolled his blue eyes. He knew Stacy had a good point. "Didn't think about that. But yeah, you're probably right."

Stacy just looked at him. She couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"Why did you and George break up?"

The blonde blinked and have Randy the deer in the headlights look. "What?" She asked.

"I said," The taller man started, "why did you and George breakup?"

"I wanted to focus more on my career."

Randy have her a look that told her that he was not buying that answer.

"Ok, I want to get married and have a family someday and George didn't want that." Stacy answered truthfully. "There is that a better answer?"

Randy chuckled. "Much better."

"You want to get out of here?" Stacy asked. "I'm not feeling this place anymore."

"What about your friends?"

"They probably want know that I'm gone," the blonde said with a laugh. "They are all beyond shitfaced."

Randy chuckled. "Alright, let's get out of here." Randy took Stacy's hand and led her out of the bar.

* * *

Stacy found herself watching Randy as he was sleeping. They had went back to his motel room and they were talking about the past and what was going on right now.

The blonde was talking about some of the experiences she has had while she was in Hollywood and she was so happy about sharing it with somebody that she didn't even notice the Apex Predator fell asleep.

She kissed him lightly on the brow as she made her way over to the other bed. She didn't have a car with her and she stayed at a different motel, so she decided to stay in his motel room. "You know, Randy, I've always had a tiny crush on you." She looked over and smiled before she laid down.

Little did she know, Randy had a huge smirked that appeared on his face. To Randy, maybe this night would not be the worse night ever. He ran into an old co-worker who shared his pain and they ended up having a pretty fun night.

Maybe he needed to have Stacy to run back to.

* * *

A/N: I know the ending was cheesy, but that's how I am. I hope y'all enjoy this and thanks for reading and for the future reviews I hopefully get. Thank you much.

Xoxoxo, Kimberly.


End file.
